Baber/Homepage Lines
Regular Lines |Scout = Hmm...... Baber is here. |Idolizing = Su-uuper Baber-kun~! |Reg1 = Baber is Baber. Do you know me? |Reg2 = Eva-sama is so cool... But if I say that, DeathChro-kun becomes scary. |Reg3 = A date with the Producer♪ Eh? Wrong? It's a job? |Reg4 = Is Saku a pervert? No? He's a stalker? |Reg5 = Baber's boss is Kuro. Kuro is always frowning.... |Reg6 = GuilClo-kun is always eating a lot... |Reg7 = Anpan with milk? No way...it doesn't fit... |Reg8 = Momo-chan? Momo-chan is a boy? No way, no way...that can't be real. |Reg9 = A~ Aa~ ...Kuro taught me vocal training... |Reg10 = RE:BERSERK...is like a family. It's so nice....I'm envious. |Event1= Event... Heh, the fans have gathered for our songs, and we shall deliver! |Reg11= UJ... Ufufu, his name is cool...! |Event2= Good job with the event~ Baber worked hard! Praise me ♪ |Morning= Mm~ Morning... Good morning kiss? |Afternoon= It's lunch time. I can't eat anpan? Mm, what should I eat. |Evening=You did good work all day today. Baber will pat you on the head. |Night= Good night~ Can I have a goodnight kiss? |Download = Please wait with Baber! |Story = What story is a good one? |Main1 = I'm lost on which one is good... |Main2 = Which chapter will you choose? |Love1 = A love story...Will Baber be lovey dovey with Producer? |Love2 = Baber is excited, Baber is looking forward to it. |Shop = We're going shopping, we're going shopping♪ Baber loves shopping... |Purchase = What will you buy? Will you tell Baber....? |Friend = Producer's friends. Will you introduce them to Baber? |Other = Kuro said that if you're troubled, you should come here. |Start1 = Switching... Switching... |Skill1A = The song is nice... |Skill1B = Haa! |Skill1C = Activating... |Clear1 = Fuuh, it ended... |Affection1 = Um... heart throbbing? |Start2 = Switching~ |Skill2A = Scream! |Skill2B = This will decide...! |Skill2C = This isn't enough, is it? |Clear2 = Today, Baber did his best too. |Affection2 = Will you praise Baber? |Start3 = Baber's courage is ringing... |Skill3A = My song echoes in the heavens. |Skill3B = You can be louder than that, right? |Skill3C = It's still a long way to go. |Clear3 = Eh? It's over? |Affection3 = My heart is beating... Is this love? |Skill4A = |Skill4B = |Skill4C = |Skill5A =Baber will divide his happiness with you. |Skill5B = Show me more of those sweet screams. |Skill5C =Kuro, Saku, help me. |ClipStartMenu = |ClipDownload = |ClipScout = |ClipIdol = |ClipReg1 = |ClipReg2 = |ClipReg3 = |ClipReg4 = |ClipReg5 = |ClipReg6 = |ClipReg7 = |ClipReg8 = |ClipReg9 = |ClipReg10 = |ClipReg11 = |ClipEvent1 = |ClipEvent2 = |ClipMorning = |ClipAfternoon = |ClipEvening = |ClipNight = |ClipStory = |ClipMain2 = |ClipLove1 = |ClipLove2 = |ClipShop = |ClipFriend = |ClipStart1 = |ClipSkill1A = |ClipSkill1B = |ClipSkill1C = |ClipClear1 = |ClipAff1 = |ClipStart2 = |ClipSkill2A = |ClipSkill2B = |ClipSkill2C = |ClipClear2 = |ClipAff2 = |ClipStart3 = |ClipSkill3A = |ClipSkill3B = |ClipSkill3C = |ClipClear3 = |ClipAff3 = |ClipSkill4A = |ClipSkill4B = |ClipSkill4C = |ClipSkill5A = |ClipSkill5B = |ClipSkill5C = }} Monthly Lines In addition to normal lines (seen above) I-chus each have 2 lines additional that change per month. They may have extras depending on if its a special day, such as April Fools Day, or Valentines day. I-chus also have lines they say during birthdays, which can be seen HERE Monthly lines change after big updates such as the Alchemist (9/27/16 update) and MG9 (3/2/18) updates. Baber/Homepage Lines 3|Current Available Lines Baber/Homepage Lines 2|Before 3/2/18 Update Category:Baber Category:Lines